


Audience

by Taciturn



Series: Obey Me! Shenanigans [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Masturbation, Other, very vaguely au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taciturn/pseuds/Taciturn
Summary: Levi forgets to turn off his stream.
Series: Obey Me! Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837717
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Audience

“Okay! So, that’s it for today! Thank you so much for coming to my stream!” Levi waved at the camera in front of him, smiling brightly for his audience. “I’m so happy you all were here to see me get that card drop. I’m still shaking over it!” He wasn’t lying. His limbs still felt slightly numb from when he checked his inventory earlier and saw the unique item with a 0.01% drop rate off a limited MVP. He felt so lucky and his heart was racing still.

Levi looked at the camera again and at the chat blowing up, congratulating him on the drop. Some people were spamming emotes of how jealous they were, but in all, they were celebrating something momentous for his stream. “So, tomorrow, I’m probably going to be doing a few more dungeon runs and power leveling people who are in range. Maybe I’ll do a little fun stuff in town after a bit and do some gear giveaways. We’ll see.”

He checked the chat again and the hundreds of viewers he had were sending him a multitude of suggestions for what to do. He smiled fondly at some of the suggestions, taking note of them and considered adding them to his stream the next time he went live. “Okay, for real, thank you again for coming by and watching! I have a meeting I need to get to so I’ll end it here, bye!!” He waved again at his camera before switching screens and ending his stream. He knew a few of his viewers would still be in his chat afterwards talking amongst themselves, but they would all peeter off eventually to attend to whatever personal matters they had. There had been times when he would join them for after stream chats, but this time it wasn’t possible to stick around for very long with the meeting he had so soon.

_xXxEDGElordxXx: Oh my gosh! I can’t believe he got that card! It’s worth at least a billion!_  
123Smurfaccounts: Nah, with the inflation, he could sell that for probably 6 billion when it’s low  
666Leviathanluver: Wait, is the stream not over? 

_xXxEDGElordxXx: Oh worm??? He left his camera on?_

_123Smurfaccounts: lmao F_

_xXxEDGElordxXx: F_

_666Leviathanluver: F_

_omfgsneakyishot: F_

_fbiopenthedoor: F_

Leviathan checked the time on his phone and smirked. There was still a good half hour or so before he needed to leave his room to meet up with Lucifer and the rest of the dorm to discuss moving in a new transfer student. The adrenaline of getting a rare drop along with a good day of stream donations had his whole body singing. He looked around, almost as if to check if anyone was around in the cramped Single dorm room he lived in. Living life on camera meant he always felt like he was being watched one way or another.

The energy he had in his body pooled down between his legs. With the time he had allotted himself, he would have plenty of time to rub one out while browsing what new hentai had been uploaded on his favorite porn site. With one last paranoid glance around the room, he settled back down on in his chair and opened a new incognito tab.

_User18415: Oh shit, he’s back!_

_Rurichaniswiaifuforlaifu: More streaming? Maybe the meeting was canceled?_

_707wazhere: lolololol idk. He doesn’t look like he knows stream’s still running_

_123Smurfaccounts: Poggers lmao_

_xXxEDGElordxXx: pog_

_omfgsneakyishot: pog_

_Rurichaniswiaifuforlaifu: pog_

Levi undid the button and zipper to his pants, pulling out his cock and coating it in a thin layer of lotion on his length. The images on the screen helped him get hard rather quickly. He licked his lips watching the animated porn and stroked his cock along with the scene in front of him. He paid no mind any sounds outside of what the video was streaming. Plot was never something he cared about when it came to his porn, as long as the characters were cute and the actual sex fulfilled his kinks, he could find a way to finish. The high pitched cries of the characters went through his sound channels and filtered into his stream; even if his unknowing audience couldn’t see what he was watching they sure could _hear_ it.

_User18415: Oh my god, is he…_

_Rurichaniswiaifuforlaifu: HE IS_

_xXxEDGElordxXx: lolololololol is everyone seeing this?_

_123Smurfaccounts: Turn off stream!_

_XxxEDGElordxXx: nah, son he’s in too deep to notice_

_666Leviathanluver: omg I can’t watch. I can’t believe Levi would do something like this! I’m unsubbing!_

_Omfgsneakyishot: lmfao someone send him a donation so he realizes stream’s still going_

_Rurichaniswiaifuforlaifu: Someone do it before he gets banned!_

_Rurichaniswiaifuforlaifu: F in chat for Levi’s streaming career_

_XxxEDGElordxXx: F_

_Omfgsneakyishot: F_

_User18415: F_

_fbiopenthedoor: F_

**[Donation: $5.00 – Your stream is still running. Everyone can see you beat your meat.]**

Levi’s eyes widened and he let out an inhuman screech of embarrassment when he heard the sound of a donation come through, the automated voice he set up read out the message and he was frantically scrambling over his keyboard to turn off the stream. Just a brief glance in chat and he could see that chat was blowing up with emotes and also “F” being sent over and over again.

He turned off his camera and the rest of the stream expeditiously, his whole body shaking now in a different type of rush. They had all seen him touching himself to some of the filthiest tentacle porn he had ever found. There was no way his career as a streamer would come back from this. There was no doubt in his mind that the clip, no matter how short it was, would be recorded and uploaded hundreds of times. It was a shame he would need to live with for the rest of his life most likely.

_Fuck, I really hope no one sends that to Lucifer. I am not trying to get kicked out of school this early in the year._

He closed his eyes and slouched in his chair. His hand still on his now half hard cock. In his manic need to turn off the stream before it went any further, he had gotten a glimpse of the remaining number of people who were still tuned in.  _520_ . Hundreds of people had seen him start to undress and willingly watched him touch himself to dirty anime. The thought initially had him intensely flustered. However, the more he thought about it, the more he realized he had more than a lecture hall’s worth of people watching him do such lewd things. 

That many eyes on him while he was on display. He blushed thinking about how many people might have been turned on with the faces he had been making. It was enough to make him hard again. The sounds of moans from the video filtered through into his mind and it only added to his arousal. Levi’s hand once again started to stroke his length. He licked his lips, leaning his head against the cushion of his gaming chair. That many people were still there and  _watching_ him still. 

The hentai ended and  the credits were rolling, but his mind was far away from the alien tentacles that were on his screen earlier. He was much more interested in entertaining  _hundreds_ of viewers, showing them just what he looked like when he came. His free hand reached under his sweatshirt and tweaked his nipple. He let out a soft whimper at the pain it brought him but it felt so  _good_ in conjunction with what his hand was doing to his cock. 

He concentrated on the sensitive head, giving himself firm pressure there to ensure he dragged out his pleasure for as long as he could. His hand under his top went from nipple to nipple, pinching and pulling the sensitive little buds of flesh in time with his controlled strokes. Would his viewers be impressed at his size? Or would they make fun of his technique? He was always so aware of the kind of show he put on when he was gaming, showing them how he touched himself shouldn’t be any different.

Levi gasped when he his finger pressed right at the point between the head of his cock and the shaft. He saw stars for a moment and his hips bucked up, aching for more. “Oh fuuuck.” he drawled, stroking himself in earnest now. “Fuck… fuck...” He groaned feeling himself come to climax quickly with how clinical his motions had been. It had always been about getting off as fast as possible, especially when he had somewhere he needed to be soon. But something about this time disappointed him. He wanted to stretch out the fantasy longer. He had an audience to entertain after all.

“Shit..” he hissed, unable to control his body any further. His cum came out in hot, thick ropes, covering his hand and squirting onto his sweatshirt. “Fuck… I’m going to need to change...” He grumbled when he noticed the mess he made. Levi blinked rapidly and tried to even out his ragged breathing. It was possibly one of hardest orgasms he had ever experienced before and it was all because he realized he had an accidental accident for the first part of his little session.

It didn’t matter if he was late to the dorm meeting. It was a high he needed to chase again and he spent a few long moments after his climax slowly stroking his cock, imagining hundreds of people watching him, desiring him and seeing his debauched body on camera. It was such an erotic thought he could feel himself getting hard again.

The only thing that brought him out of the fantasy was the curt rapping on his door. “Meeting’s about to start. Get your ass out here.”

“Coming!” He yelled back, shamefully wiping off his clothes and his hand with a wad of tissues.

_Maybe I should start an OnlyDevils in case I get banned..._

**Author's Note:**

> If you know where the inspiration came from, you know where it came from and I'm sorry for your eyeballs.


End file.
